herofandomcom-20200223-history
Austin Moon
Austin Moon is outgoing and super talented. He can sing, dance, and play all sorts of instruments. Though often weighed down by the stresses of fame and celebrity he tires to ignore such issues to help his friends in their daily lives. He is a singer and dancer who became an overnight internet sensation after he uploaded a video singing a song that he unintentionally stole from Ally Dawson. After apologizing to her and pleading for her to write him another song, Austin and Ally decide to become musical partners, Ally writing songs for Austin and Austin singing them. Austin can sing, dance, and play various musical instruments. His friend, Trish, serves as his manager and his best friend Dez serves as his director for his videos, combining to create Team Austin and starting in season two, Team Austin & Ally. Austin's parents are Mimi and Mike Moon and he is an only child. He is also the husband to Ally Dawson. Personality Austin is a carefree teenager who loves music and loves to have fun. He is not a big rule follower and will break rules if it mean having fun. Austin isn't the brightest in the bunch, and at times can be slightly be a massive air-head, also like Dez, he can be very immature, like laughing at fart sounds or childish things. However, through everything he does, Austin always has good intentions and is a very caring person. Austin cares a lot for his friends and is very loyal to them. He also has a very sweet and kind heart and is very respectful to people he encounters. Despite his kindness and loyalty, he has trouble expressing his emotions and can be very indecisive about things. Additionally, Austin has a tendency to get jealous when others get what he wants. Biography Background Austin Moon was born to Mike Moon and Mimi Moon. Throughout the series, it is expressed that he always wanted to be a musical artist. He often would watch performances on New Years television events and dream of being as successful as one of the performers when he grew up. Austin is very talented and over the years has developed talents in singing, dancing, and playing instruments. History Chapters & Choices Austin is still confused about his feelings on Ally, because he likes both her and Kira, when Ally says that she wants to conquer her stage fright, he suggests that they should do a duet together. While they're at school Austin and Dez have a conversation, Austin lists the reasons on why him and Ally shouldn't go out saying it might ruin their friendship & partnership, and decides to ask Kira to be his girlfriend, not knowing that Ally overheard their conversation. Him and Ally perform the song You Can Come to Me after the performance, they have a sweet moment, and Austin kisses Ally, but Kira comes and agrees to be his girlfriend, leaving Ally upset and heartbroken and Austin yet again confused. Partners & Parachutes Austin tries to make it up to Ally, telling her that he still has feelings for her, and he broke up with Kira, though Ally still doesn't feel fully convinced that Austin knows his true feelings. Ally 's parents throws her a celebration party for conquering her stage fright. Austin, who now really wants to show Ally that he still likes her, buys her a piano for her first concert. When Austin tells Ally to "look up" at the piano while pointing at the sky, he is aware that nobody is there to open the parachute, asking Dez, "Why hasn't the parachute opened. Dez slowly realizes it, and tells everybody to "RUN", while the piano comes crashing down, crushing Ally 's cake. Austin says he is very sorry, and walks away with his head down. At the end, Austin sings a song for Ally, making it a serious apology. Austin and Ally do an Auslly hug, and during the credits, they announce that they are now a couple, being on the front cover of Cheetah-Beat. The last minute or so of the episode, the screen shows that Dez fixed the piano, and attempts to play it and sing Austin's performance to Ally earlier in the episode. Proms & Promises Austin is first scene with Ally practicing how to as Piper to prom. Austin later at the beach club, sings to Piper to ask her, and she accepts. On prom night, everyone is at sonic boom before they head to prom to see Ally cause she decides not to go. When Austin says Ally always looks great, and holds her hand, making Ally blush. Piper becomes suspicious of their relationship and is worried that Austin still has feelings for Ally despite him dating Piper. Austin keeps mentioning Ally at prom, making Piper more suspicious, but he denies it saying he's with Piper and is really happy. At the end of the episode, Austin sees Ally walk into prom, and he has a huge smile on his face as if he's in love! Austin then realized he has made a huge mistake- he's meant to be at prom with Ally instead of Piper! The episode is then left with a 'To be continued' ending. Last Dances & Last Chances Austin is first seen where the last episode finished, and he thanks Carrie for not saying anything to Piper after he realized he wants to be at prom with Ally. Austin then tries to act normal around Piper, but she becomes subspisious of Austin's relationship with Ally again. Later, Austin and Ally win prom king and queen, and when they're dancing, Austin leaves with Piper. Austin is then seen outside with Piper and breaks up with her to be with Ally, which she is okay with. Austin then comes back inside and almost tells Ally his feelings, but then Gavin turns up, annoying Austin. Ally then is seen outside and breaks up with Gavin to be with Austin. Then when Ally comes back in, Austin says he broke up with Piper, and asks her to dance, which Ally happily accepts to. When they're dancing Austin admits to Ally that he still has feelings for her, and she says she feels the same way. Austin then asks Ally out on a date, which she happily accepts to. They then share their third kiss, hug and finally get back together, and Austin is extremely happy, becuse he finally has her back since he wanted Ally back earlier in the season. In the final scene, Austin is seen dancing with Ally and they are officially boyfriend and girlfriend again, and then the episode ends. Relationships & Red Carpets Austin is first seen in Sonic Boom with Ally and they find out that they have both been nominated against each other for best debut album at the Worldwide Music Awards. Then, in the practice room, Austin is seen with Ally again and said he can't wait to tell the world that Ally is his girlfriend and they practice their walk for the red carpet and Austin even calls them Auslly! Later, in the store again, Austin is seen with Ally and Jimmy comes in and Austin tells Jimmy that he and Ally are dating, but jimmy bands them from going together, which really upset them. Austin is then seen on a date with Ally and he hints he wants to marry her in the future. They both then agree to try not to act like a couple so Jimmy will let them go together, but fail. Later, at the music awards,Austin tells Jimmy that he doesn't want to hide his relationship with Ally anymore and calls her his girlfriend for a second time. Jimmy then makes Austin choose between Ally or his career. Austin and Ally are seen outside and they temporally break up. Austin is then seen outside again and Dez tells Austin that because Carrie is moving to LA, he's going back with her, leaving Austin crushed. During the awards show, Austin decided to go on stage whilst Jasmine Fiera (who won the award for best debut album) is saying her speech and he chooses Ally over his career, saying he doesn't care about his career anymore, he just cares about being with Ally. Austin also says that Ally is the best thing that ever happened to him and he can't imagine his life without her, definitely hinting he wants to marry Ally in the future and he finally says "I love you" to Ally and Ally finally says, "I love you, too, Austin!"! Ally runs on stage and they share their forth and most passionate kiss and get back together. In the last scene, back in sonic boom, its revealed that Jimmy has officially dropped Austin from his label and his career is now gone, but Austin says he made the right choice by choosing Ally over his career and he hugs her tightly and Austin says he's gonna join Ally on her first tour and they group hug with Trish and Dez and they will all be in LA for the summer and Austin says he and Ally all see Trish and Dez there when Ally's tour stops in LA. Austin is then seen walking out of sonic boom with Ally, heading for tour and the episode ends. Physical Appearance Austin is shown to be tall, good looking with a slightly built body frame and messy, blond hair. In the first season his body type was more lean and thin, but as he got older he began to gain more muscular. His hair also was slightly shorter before growing long enough passing his eyebrows in the second season. In Season 1, Austin's style of dress was very casual and boyish. He usually wore simple long sleeved shirts, or occasionally a layered button shirt or hoodie with a tee shirt. His jeans were mostly faded and his shoes were often times sneakers or high tops. He is also seen wearing a whistle around his neck most of the time. In Season 2, his clothing choices became more stylish and expensive, mostly due to his new fame. The colors he wears are bolder and vibrant, while his shirts and shoe designs are less dull and more expressive. He still layers his button ups and hoodies with under shirts and now wears more colored leather jackets and accessories. He also matures a little since Season 1. In Season 3 and Season 4, Austin still maintains having more stylish clothing, still due to his rising fame. However, at times, he will dress more casually, mainly if he is at the beach club. Some of the time he will wear short sleeved shirts and jeans or shorts, depending on the situation. Usually, if Austin is going to be performing, then of course, he is more likely to dress in a more stylish way versus being in school, Sonic Boom, or the beach club. Relationships Ally Dawson Ally is Austin's songwriter/partner. They both admire and support each other even though they're opposites. They have hugged a lot and seem to enjoy it. In Magazines & Made-Up Stuff, Austin tells Ally that she's more important to him than getting on a national magazine cover. Austin and Ally are constantly helping each other out such as when Austin sang The Butterfly Song for Ally in Bloggers & Butterflies. In Season 2, it is noted that there are hints throughout the season showing Austin and Ally's possible feelings for each other as wanting to be more than friends. In Backups & Breakups, Ally mentioned that if her and Austin were dating, Dez and Trish would feel it might affect their partnership with Team Austin. Austin then began to stutter and said that it would be weird for them to date with a nervous sound and a small smile across his face. It is believed that Austin and Ally do have a small crush on each other. Ally finally admitted to having a crush on him in Girlfriends & Girl Friends. In Campers & Complications, Austin admitted having a crush on Ally. Dez even goes as far as to say that Austin loves her. They kissed in Chapters & Choices and became a couple in Partners & Parachutes when Austin tries to prove to Ally that she's the one he loves. Austin officially asks Ally out in Couples & Careers. They took a break in their relationship in Couples & Careers because they were both afraid that saying something about their different songs will cause them to be farther apart. Austin writes Steal Your Heart for Ally in Tunes & Trials and performs it, telling everybody it's about nobody, even though it's about Ally. In Real Life & Reel Life they had a really big fight after Austin reveals he met with another songwriter when Ally conquered her stage fright, because he thought her career was going to take off, and she didn't need him anymore. Then Ally reveals that she had doubts about their partnership because Austin was so different from Ally back in Season 1 and she thought he would become a One Hit Wonder. But at the end of the episode they make up after Dez and Trish make them remake a scene from Chapters & Choices and they kiss for the second time. In Fresh Starts & Farewells, Ally admits she still has feelings for Austin, but having to stay in Miami for her record deal to start of her career. When she shows up to say goodbye, Austin almost admitted he loves Ally by almost saying "I love you," but couldn't get the words out, so gives her a card with the words 'Thinking Of You' on the front. Inside of the card was an all-round Airline ticket, so Ally can meet up with them on tour, and see one of Austin's concerts. They agreed to see other people in Princesses & Prizes. Austin realized he still liked her and wanted to get back together with her in Hunks & Homecoming. However, Ally started dating Gavin at the end of the episode, leaving Austin heartbroken. In Proms & Promises, Piper became suspicious about their relationship when Austin was being sweet with Ally by saying she always looked good, and holds her hand, making Ally blush. Ally also wonders if she's with the right guy. Is it possible that Austin is her perfect guy? At prom, Austin kept mentioning Ally, making Piper even more suspicious. At the end of the episode, Ally walked into prom and caught Austin's eye, and he then realized he had made a huge mistake - he was meant to be at prom with Ally instead of Piper! In the next episode, Last Dances & Last Chances, they admitted they still have feelings for each other and never stopped. Austin then asked Ally out and she said yes. They then shared their third kiss and finally got back together. In Relationships & Red Carpets, Austin had to choose between Ally and his career. In the end, he chose Ally saying she's the best thing that ever happened to him. They both finally admitted they love each other and shared their fourth kiss. Austin and Ally got fake married in Wedding Bells & Wacky Birds, and shared their fifth kiss. Austin and Ally shared their sixth kiss in Karaoke & Kalamity. In the two part series finale, Musicals & Moving On and Duets & Destiny, Austin and Ally's relationship doesn't go well and they break up for 4 years, which causes them to not speak to each other for that long, but from the help of Trish and Dez, they perform a duet together and rekindle. it is then revealed 6 years later, that Austin and Ally are more in love than ever and are married with two kids - a boy and a girl - after Ally reveals to their kids that Austin proposed to Ally when they were on tour together, in paris, and live happily ever after. Trivia *Austin has wanted to be an overnight internet sensation since the 4th grade. (Filmmaking & Fear Breaking) *Austin stole Ally's song Double Take. (Rockers & Writers). *He helped Ally get over her stage fight. *He is the only child of Mike Moon and Mimi Moon. *When the series was first picked up, in the pilot Austin's name was supposed to be Austin Ray. *He likes all sorts of foods including: pancakes (his favorite food), ice cream, peanuts, soup, scrambled eggs, sundaes, pizza, oat meal and burgers. *His Wife and best friend is Ally Dawson. *He hates sad movies. *He doesn't cry over sunsets. *His biggest dream has always been to perform at Times Square on New Years Eve and that dream was achieved in Big Dreams & Big Apples. (He sang Can You Feel It.) *He likes horror movies. *Two of his favorite places are the arcade and the pizza parlor. *He has a Tweeter account and has over 5,000 followers. *Austin has an outie belly button. *When he was five, he wished to be stuck in a freezer full of ice cream for his birthday. *He borrowed the guitar in Sonic Boom to have Bruno Mars autograph it because he felt bad about being late to his and Ally's meeting and instead was known as the burglar. (Burglaries & Boobytraps) *He earns an allowance for making his bed. *Yelling reminds him of Trish. *Chocolate covered hot dogs remind him of Dez. *He likes Bruno Mars and Lebron James. *He likes cheerleaders. *He used to be anoraknophobic (afraid of umbrellas). *His family owns "Moon's Mattress Kingdom", and he is the prince since his parents are the king and queen. *He seems to be embarrassed whenever things have to do with Moon's Mattress Kingdom like commercials, acting out the commercial, being called a little prince. *His middle name is "Monica". *He doesn't like the fact that his parents made his middle name "Monica". *He wants a pony. *He likes Ally's stuffed dolphin, Dougie. *He pooped on a bench when he was two. (Zaliens & Cloud Watchers) *Doctors' offices creep him out. *He doesn't like eating broccoli. *He can drink hot sauce with his nose, according to Ally. *He almost broke the world record of spinning a basketball on his finger. (World Records & Work Wreckers) *He goes to school with Ally, Trish, and Dez. (Backups & Breakups, and more in Season 2 and in Season 3 and Season 4) *Austin seems to be quite strong. In Everglades & Ally-Gators, he managed to push the door shut on a giant Alligator (Big Mama). In Magazines & Made-Up Stuff, he was able to break a wooden board on his first attempt. In Girlfriends and Girl Friends, he was able to enter a tug of war with a muscular man. *Whenever he burps, he is worried there is an alien in his stomach trying to burst out as shown in Costumes & Courage *Austin gets cranky when he's tired. (Magazines & Made-Up Stuff) *Austin has been on the cover of Cheetah Beat as seen in Magazines & Made-Up Stuff. *He got grounded for getting two bad test grades in Parents & Punishments. *Up until Presidents & Problems, he wore boxer shorts, but as of that episode, he has switched to boxer briefs. *He has a pair of lucky underwear (Costumes & Courage). *He is somewhat afraid of spiders, as shown in Everglades & Ally-Gators. *He won a frog from the arcade. *He isn't afraid to admit it when he does something wrong. *His favorite color is orange. *His favorite marsupial is the wallaby. *His favorite movie is "Ulysses S. Grant: Zombie Slayer". *He is scared of turbulence on planes. *He enjoys taking pictures with his fans. *He doesn't believe in zebras because Dez told him they aren't real. *He collects teddy bears as told in Magazines & Made-Up Stuff. *He seems to have a liking for robots, as shown in the Double Take music video, because on his shelves, there are many robots. *He often doesn't follow rules. *He can count to ten in Spanish. *He sometimes believes what Dez says, such as that zebras aren't real. *He's horrible at trivia. *He is not good at making choices. *Austin likes the movies Bikini Beach Bloodbash and Bikini Beach Bloodbash 2: Babes and Barbados. (Girlfriends & Girl Friends) *He likes the movie Swamp Bride. *He had a driving test in Freaky Friends & Fan Fiction although he might not have actually had it since it was completely fiction and it was all in Dez's story. *He has met both of Ally's grandmothers, as seen in Spas & Spices. *Austin likes romance movies according to Backups & Breakups. *It is unknown how his surname is Moon, due to it being a Korean last name. *He is fond of pudding. *He becomes an electrician in Tracks & Troubles (as this was his second choice after Jimmy fired him). *He got released from his contract at Starr Records but then got it back. *He has written two songs without Ally, Call a Pioneer Ranger and Steal Your Heart. *Austin wrote his first hit song called Steal Your Heart. *In Future Sounds & Festival Songs, Austin wrote Timeless, but it's unknown if Ally helped him to write it or not. If he wrote it by himself Timeless would be the third song written by him. *Austin's inspiration for becoming a singer was his idol, Jackson Lowe. (Beach Bums & Bling) *Austin still sleeps with a night light. (Beach Bums & Bling) *He can play basketball. *He said he is good at wood shop. (Sports & Sprains) *He hates poetry. (Family & Feuds) *He likes to eat Dez marshmallow salmon panini. (Family & Feuds) *He and Ally were celebrity judges for America's Top Talent in Moon Week & Mentors. *Austin went on his first tour with Trish and Dez in Fresh Starts & Farewells. *It is clear that in Road Trips & Reunions Austin does not know much about geography since he was shocked by hearing that there were two Portlands (one in Maine and the other in Oregon), and two different Washingtons (the state and capital). *Austin loves oatmeal and seemingly likes breakfast burritos. (What If's & Where's Austin) *Austin performs for the president of the United States in Presidents & Problems *He has his own doll. (Mix Ups & Mistletoes) *He is quite competitive, as seen in Glee Clubs & Glory. *He and Dez's favorite comic book is "The Galactic Adventures of the Electric Avengers". (Critics & Confidence) *Austin had stage fright for the first time in Critics & Confidence, even though he got his confidence back at the end of the episode. *His ringtone is his song Double Take, as shown in Burglaries & Boobytraps. *He likes to look at himself in the mirror. (Austin & Alias). *He has starred in two movies. However, one of them was directed by Dez and was likely not very popular. *Austin is shown to get very jealous easily and is the jealous type of guy, because he got really jealous of Ally hanging out with Elliot in Campers & Complications and of her hanging out with Gavin Young, in Hunks & Homecoming. *Austin has a teddy bear. *Austin is a Capricorn, which was revealed in Fashion Shows & First Impressions. *Austin is a huge Dwayne Wade fan.(Fanatics & Favors) *Austin's favorite dance game is Disco Explosion. (Fanatics & Favors) *He learned how to sleep with his eyes open. (Eggs & Extraterrestrials) *Austin has sang to 3 girls in the show. Cassidy in Diners & Daters, Ally in Partners & *Parachutes, and Piper in Proms & Promises. *He won prom king in Last Dances & Last Chances. *He doesn't seen to get sarcasm, as shown in Last Dances & Last Chances. *He is 10–11 months older than Ally due to his birthday being between December and January. Its also possible that he is the oldest out of Ally, Trish and Dez, but it is currently unknown. He is also possibly 1 month younger than Ally if he was born December 1996 instead of 1995. *He has his own pair of shoes called 'moonwalkers'. (Videos & Vilians). *He might be able to drive, as he was revealed to do so in Trish's story in Horror Stories & Halloween Scares. *He is not a very good student. (Parents & Punishments) *He gave up his career for Ally (Relationships & Red Carpets) *Austin had the chance to perform again in Karaoke & Kalamity, but Jimmy found out that Austin was performing under an alias, so he was still banned from performing. *In Mini-Me's & Muffin Baskets, Jimmy let Austin perform again. *In Comebacks & Crystal Balls, he performed his comeback concert. *Austin got hurt by having a scratched eye & a sprained toe, in Comebacks & Crystal Balls *He's mentioned in an episode of Liv & Maddie. *Austin marries Ally in the future and has two kids - a son and a daughter. (Duets & Destiny) *Before marrying Ally, Austin was her first really serious boyfriend. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Famous Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Pure Good Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Tricksters Category:Stalkers Category:Loyal Category:Voice of Reason